


The new accountant

by Aeris444



Series: The new accountant [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: “So, Merlin, did you see the new guy already?” Gwaine asked.





	The new accountant

**Author's Note:**

> Not betared.

Merlin took a deep breath and stretched his back. A look at his computer’s clock confirmed that it was time for a break.

  


He went out of his office and headed towards the lobby to meet his colleagues.

  


Working as an IT technician meant that Merlin spent most of his time alone in his office, only seeing his colleagues when they called for him. Thus the breaks were welcome distractions for him.

  


“Hey! Merlin,” Gwaine called.

  


Gwaine was one of the salesmen at Pendragon Inc. and Merlin’s best friend in the enterprise. He was already sitting in one of the designer seats in the lounge. Leon, the chief accountant was with him.

Merlin took a cappuccino from the coffee machine and joined his colleagues.

  


“So, Merlin, did you see the new guy already?” Gwaine asked.

  


“New guy?” Merlin asked, licking the milk foam from his upper lip.

  


“Merlin, you really need to get out of your batcave from time to time, you know.” Gwaine teased.

  


“Yeah, I’ll do that next time you’ll call me because you managed to turn your display upside down again!”

  


“Okay. But you don’t know what you’re missing!”

  


“For once, I agree with him.“ Leon intervened. 

  


“Wow, really?”

  


They both nodded and Merlin got intrigued. He had heard they had hired a new accountant after Mordred’s departure but he hadn’t really been interested in that news. As long as the guy wasn’t as bad as Gwaine with computers, Merlin would like him.

  


“Speaking of the devil…” Leon murmured.

  


Merlin looked at the room’s entrance and finally saw his new colleague. 

  


“See?” Gwaine added.

  


Merlin nodded and hoped that the guy was rubbish with computers as Merlin was looking forward to spending some time with the guy to explain him everything...again and again!


End file.
